Lies
The first thing I saw was the intro, I was glad to see my childhood. Until the title card came up. The background was just dark and there was a pentagram in the back of the wall. The title of the episode was called "Lies". I had a mysterious feeling about the episode. The first thing that showed up was Spongebob eating some Kelpo next to Gary. It looked like a normal episode so far. "Well Gary, I am heading to work! See ya later, Gare-Bear!" After Spongebob left the house and off to work, he saw a fish hanging from a tree and it zoomed in on it's detailed face. There was blood coming out of his eyes and his skin was decomposing with flies all around him. I was really scared at this point. Spongebob screamed and ran as fast as he could to the Krusty Krab. When he walked in, there were people who were waiting in line for krabby patties. Then I heard Mr. Krabs yell out, "SPONGEBOB!" The only thing off was that it wasn't the original voice actor. It was a man who sounded like he had a cold and was 65 years old. "These customers are on a frenzy here! You MUST make those krabby patties IMMEDIATELY!" Spongebob ran into the kitchen without saying a word. He started making krabby patties. Then it was just a loop (like The Flintstones) of him flipping krabby patties. And this is where the whole episode just goes downhill. As the loop of Spongebob flipping patties kept on going, a metal door shaking could be heard out of nowhere. Later on, screams of innocents could be heard. It sounded like a torture room. I started to shake. Then, Spongebob started melting until his ribcage started showing. The room got more darker and the screams started to get louder. The whole kitchen was set on fire. And eventually, the audio stopped. Spongebob stared at the viewer. He said, "People think I am a good person. LIES, LIES, LIES!". Then everything came back to normal. He called Mr. Krabs. When he came, he was confused. Spongebob already knew how to make krabby patties. But then, the most craziest thing happened. Spongebob grabbed Mr. Krabs' head and smacked it onto the stove that was already heated. He kept smashing his head onto the stove until the only things that were left was blood and pieces of Mr. Krabs' head. Spongebob started laughing with blood all over his face. He went to Squidward. Squidward told him to bug off. Spongebob said in a demonic voice, "You will face the wrath of Spongebob. Prepare to fucking die." He grabbed Squidward's chest and ripped it open. He ripped out his heart and soon enough, Squidward fell onto the floor. Dead. While Spongebob was looking at the beating heart, it showed a closeup of the heart and it wasn't your normal cartoon heart, it was a real heart that looked photo-realistic. I didn't have a bucket with me, so instead, I threw up on the floor. As I kept watching, Spongebob entered the gym. He saw Larry and gave him a protein milkshake. As Larry drank it, he started throwing up blood, but it wasn't your normal cartoon blood. It was either Mountain Dew Code Red or... real. As he fell on the floor, he was completely white and a pool of blood was right next to him. Spongebob was laughing evilly as he showed the viewer he had put some cyanide pills inside of the milkshake. Next, he went to Sandy's treedome. Sandy was working on a brand-new invention that looked like a feller buncher. Spongebob went in without a helmet. "Hiya, Spongebob! Wanna see my brand new invention?" Spongebob didn't speak. The only thing he did was push Sandy onto the feller buncher and activated it. As it turned on, it cut and crushed Sandy into pieces. Her remains and intestines were on the floor. Spongebob started stepping on them and dancing happily. Then it cut to Spongebob circling Patrick's house with a bat full of nails. Patrick was scared and was biting his fingernails, even though he didn't have any nails or fingers. Spongebob opened the rock. Patrick screamed. Then it cut to a pitch black screen that said "あなたが次のだ..." I used Google Translate on my phone. It meant "You are next..." Then it cut to people being whipped and getting decapitated by executioners. It stayed like that for 3 minutes. Then the scene cut to Spongebob's house. Then, it showed the inside of the house, which was all dirty and trashed. There was also a pentagram on the wall, and it was the same thing in the title card. The next room had Gary in it, dead with his shell broken and eyes slit. The next room showed a bunch of dead bodies of the fish kids. Spongebob was lying in bed with a knife on one hand and a sad face covered in blood. He said "Why, Bikini Bottom. Why?" He sighed and said, "I guess this might be the only way out..." Spongebob slit his wrist and wrote "LIES" on it. He died shortly. The video cut to a short movie of a man cutting his eyes in the most graphic way. He started cutting himself, stabbing himself, and shortly, he died. Then 2 unidentified men found the body and started cutting it in pieces and ate the remains. I wanted to throw up again, so I threw up on the floor a 2nd time. It ended with the 2 men saying "God is a sin". Then the episode ended.